El verde en sus ojos
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi nunca había creído en el amor. Pero luego de conocerlo a él, con su hermosa sonrisa e incondicional cariño a las flores, su estómago se llenó de mariposas y las manos le sudaron por el nerviosismo. Y aunque ahora amara todos los tonos de verde de las plantas que decoraban su casa, su preferido seguía siendo el de sus ojos [Ereri][Fluff][One-Shot]


**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! Les traigo un one-shot, hecho con mucho amor para ustedes 3**

 **¡Es un One-shot especial! Puesto que es con el cual inicio una cadena de retos para autoras ¡Yeay! esperemos que se prendan y no me dejen solita ; v ;**

* * *

 _Dedicatoria especial a la hermosa Luna de Acero, que siempre trae maravillosas historias para nosotros._

 _A VientoyHielo, que nos deleita con sus joyitas Dunkelheit y A Mall of Love._

 _A AngelGefallen, una espectacular escritora, que encima encontré en BNHA y me emocioné sdfsf 3_

 _Y a la preciosa diosa Charly Land, con sus hermosos fanfics que siempre me hacen sentir cositas en la panza de lo bellos que son._

* * *

Levi nunca había pensado que caería tan profundo en el amor.

Para él el amor siempre había sido algo lejano, incluso inexistente. Lo veía como un sentimiento completamente innecesario, que los humanos habían inventado para sus palabrerías poéticas. Una simple ilusión. Después de todo, el amor en muchos otros animales y criaturas no existía. Solamente el mero instinto de proteger a la cría, reproducirse con la pareja, e interés propio.

Quizás su pensamiento era debido al poco amor que él había recibido cuando era pequeño. Las caricias que las madres les daban a sus hijos en la cabeza para él se veían tan ajenas y lejanas. La suya se había muerto, lo había dejado solo con su tío, que después lo abandonó a los catorce años. Levi había terminado en un orfanato lleno de niños extraños, donde las cuidadoras no tenían tiempo ni energía para dedicarle siquiera un segundo de palabras dulces y conciliadoras.

Y, por supuesto, nunca adoptan a los niños grandes. Así que apenas se volvió mayor de edad, se marchó de ese lugar sin siquiera saludar a alguien. Se llevó una mochila con sus casi nulas pertenencias y el título de escuela secundaria, junto con su boletín que demostraba sus buenas calificaciones.

Quizás no recordaba mucho de su madre, pero ella siempre lamentaba el no haber terminado sus estudios, y le había inculcado de pequeño que debía estudiar. Ser alguien culto y exitoso en la vida.

Le hizo caso. Levi, luego de dejar el orfanato, se dirigió a un centro de formación profesional, donde se inscribió en varios cursos para aprender diferentes oficios. Y luego, trabajando duro, logró tener un sueldo suficiente para alquilar un pequeño lugar y pagar los costosos materiales de la carrera de Arquitectura, algo que siempre le había gustado.

Tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel primer monoambiente. Vivía al lado de una señora que siempre horneaba pasteles y le llevaba para comer, diciendo que estaba algo flaco. Levi los aceptaba, eran realmente deliciosos y le ayudaban a mantenerse con energía debido a la cantidad de azúcar que tenían.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquello. Se preguntaba qué sería de la buena señora Matilde.

Su primer encuentro con aquel espectacular hombre se dio el día que aparcó su auto en frente de un pequeño vivero, recomendado por una de sus amigas más cercanas, Petra. Ella le había dicho que aunque el lugar no era demasiado grande, el dueño del establecimiento cuidaba las plantas con verdadero esmero y amor. En su momento había pensado, ciegamente ¿Cómo un hombre podía sentir el famoso "amor" por una planta?

Pero aprendió.

Había ido al lugar porque quería darle un poco de vida a su nuevo departamento, dentro de uno de los edificios que había construido últimamente. El lugar era muy blanco, aunque elegante, y bastante amplio. Cuando invitó a sus amigos —casi todos compañeros de la universidad—, ellos primero habían admirado su trabajo y buen desempeño en el diseño del edificio, para después recalcarle que la próxima vez se afiliara con un diseñador de interiores. O que, por lo menos, tratara de hacer su departamento más acogedor.

Y aquel día, siguiendo ese —ahora pensaba—, maravilloso consejo, había conocido a Eren.

Levi no creía en el amor. Por lo menos hasta ese día.

Y es que al verlo su mundo se iluminó. Apenas cruzó el umbral, una enorme sonrisa le recibió, acompañada por el suave tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta. Y sus ojos captaron el espécimen de hombre más hermoso que había visto en su condenada vida.

—Bienvenido ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — le había dicho, mirándolo fijamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Y aunque el vivero estaba lleno de los verdes de las plantas, el de los ojos de ese muchacho destacaba plenamente.

Se había quedado sin habla, y había balbuceado como un idiota debido al impacto. El joven le sonrió aún más —si es que eso era posible—, y le dio el regalo de escuchar una de sus divinas risitas. Carraspeó un poco y trató de recomponerse, mirando alrededor.

—Quiero algunas plantas para decorar mi nuevo departamento — dijo secamente. Y se maldijo, porque eso había sonado completamente grosero. Pero nunca había sido bueno para relacionarse con las personas, mucho menos con desconocidos. El nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sintió sus manos sudar y una extraña presión en su pecho. Pero aunque pensó que sería enviado derecho a la mierda, el chico solo se limitó a sonreírle.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué tipo de plantas está buscando? — salió del mostrador, dispuesto a ayudarle a seleccionar una planta. El lugar no era muy grande, estaba adaptado a una pequeña casa de la zona antigua de la ciudad, y las diferentes plantas estaban distribuidas en habitaciones. Levi admiró lo limpio del lugar, para ser propenso a la tierra y los gérmenes.

—No lo sé… no… no tenía nada en mente. — admitió, con algo de vergüenza. El muchacho pensó en qué ofrecerle mientras ataba su cabello castaño con una pequeña liga. Por un momento Levi dejó de respirar, y tuvo un gran conflicto sobre cómo se veía mejor ¿Con el cabello suelto hasta sus hombros o atado despreocupadamente? No podía decidir.

— ¿Prefiere plantas con flor o sin ellas? — le hizo la primera pregunta dejando relucir otra de sus grandes sonrisas. Levi tartamudeó una respuesta sin pensar realmente— ¿Quiere una flor más decorativa o una flor con aroma?

Y recordó, por un momento, cómo su madre siempre cuidaba de una planta en específico. Cómo ella había ahorrado para comprarse su flor preferida.

— ¿Tienes Jazmines?

El muchacho, que en ese momento no sabía que se llamaba Eren, le sonrió cálidamente.

—Es una buena elección.

Ese día Levi admiró cada una de las sanas plantas que Eren tenía en su local, aunque solo se llevó un pequeño Jazmín en flor. Y aunque todas le parecieron hermosas, su estómago se sintió extraño al pensar que tendría una excusa para volver al local, y volver a ver a ese hermoso hombre.

Con el tiempo, Levi fue aprendiendo cada día más sobre el muchacho de ojos verdes. Un día, incluso, él le presentó a su madre, Carla, que era cuadripléjica y estaba en una silla de ruedas. Le contó que había decidido invertir una pequeña cantidad de dinero que tenían guardado para comprar esa casa y poner un vivero, sueño de su madre que había sido transmitido a él. La habían elegido cuidadosamente, y habían pedido un préstamo para poder costearla, ya que los enormes y hermosos ventanales que poseía eran perfectos para cuidar de las plantas. Y en el segundo piso era donde ellos vivían.

Además, día a día su departamento se iba llenando cada vez más de diferentes flores. Camelias, Crisantemos, Narcisos, Madreselvas, Hortensias, Dalias, Lirios, Tulipanes, Jacintos y Claveles. Y cada una la cuidaba con una dedicación que solo había demostrado a la hora de estudiar su carrera, regándolas y abriendo las cortinas para que recibieran sol.

Levi relacionaba el amor con el color verde.

Y también, mirando hacia atrás, se había dado cuenta de lo ciego que era, y de cómo el amor siempre había estado frente a sus ojos. En su madre cuidando los jazmines, para luego sonreírle dulcemente y prepararle una merienda, deseándole el éxito y recomendándole que siempre diera lo mejor de sí.

En la señora Matilde, que siempre le llevaba pasteles, porque sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba y lo solo que estaba.

En sus amigos, que siempre le habían apoyado. En Hanji, que le había dado una mano dándole dinero para que comprase unos materiales que, si compraba, iba a tener que renunciar a su cena.

Y en Eren.

Eren, que cuidaba de sus plantas con una dedicación y delicadeza casi etéreas. Eren, que amaba a su madre incondicionalmente y siempre la asistía y ayudaba, peinando con cuidado la larga cabellera castaña decorada con pequeñas canas. Eren, que tenía un respeto poco común en la sociedad por todos los seres vivos.

Eren, que siempre tomaba su rostro con delicadeza y dejaba suaves besos en sus labios. A veces, tan suaves y delicados que pensaba que estaba soñando.

Su departamento estaba lleno de flores de colores, con un predominante verde. Cada vez que entraba sonreía, admirando cada una de ellas.

Pero el verde que más amaba estaba en sus ojos.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Sigan el reto de la cadena qleras (?

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
